CIRCUS
by katlyn cullen
Summary: Un actor de circo cuenta la historia de su vida y de su inesperado encuentro con el amor.


**Título: Circus**

**Rated: T**

**Resumen: Un actor de circo cuenta la historia de su vida y de su inesperado encuentro con el amor.**

**UA/TH EXB.**

Deambulando por el mundo había un circo, no de grandes actos y grandes animales. Era solo un pequeño circo, manejado por una familia descendiente de gitanos y que encontraron en ello, como sobrevivir.

También había otras personas "actores" a los que solo como prerrequisito para formar parte del circo era que fueran puntuales con sus actos y deberes.

Yo formaba parte de ese segundo grupo de cirqueros, pero como no tenía talento especial para los actos, me permitían viajar con ellos y comer a cambio de la limpieza.

La verdad si tenía un talento, pero no era algo que se mostrara o apreciara con buenos ojos. Yo podía ver 30 minutos en el futuro de cualquier persona a la que le tocase la mano.

A los pocos que me atreví a decirle de mi habilidad me decían.

― Mmm interesante.

― ¿De veras? ― Realmente no me creían o quizás me veían como un loco.

― Y ¿qué puedes cambiar? ― Como si yo fuera el que se beneficiara si otra persona le pasara algo o no

― ¿Por qué no te ganas la lotería? ― La verdad desconozco que parte de

"_sólo veo el futuro de otra persona"_, no se entendía

― ¿Conoceré al amor de mi vida? ― Solo son treinta minutos, no treinta años y si fuese así, como te lo resumo, pensaba yo cuando estas preguntas eran lanzadas respecto de mi extraño y excéntrico don.

Lo cierto es que muy temprano en mi vida, aprendí a vivir sin tocar a otras personas, solo para no pasar por loco. Como había pasado en la comunidad donde había crecido y de donde me escape hace tanto que no los recuerdo ya.

Mi mundo, en perfecto orden lógico solo para mí, estaba a punto de cambiar una noche de función y yo lo desconocía.

Como cada vez que llegamos a algún pueblo que nos permita dar nuestras funciones, nos instalamos en el lote baldío más céntrico que los dueños nos den permiso.

Ese día, igual que siempre, fue muy agitado. Los dueños del circo indicaban que todas las funciones debían hacerse como si la carpa estuviera en un lleno completo.

Así que los preparativos eran iguales para un pueblo chico a uno grande.

Ese día, como esperábamos, no vino mucha gente esto me permitió verla mejor a ella. Una mujer morena, cabello con largas ondas que caían en cascada sobre su hombros, curvas insinuantes y delicadas, pero aunque parezca mentira sola y con cara de melancolía.

Mi primer pensamiento para ella fue ¿cómo es posible que dejen plantada a una mujer con ese porte? Me intrigo y me retire.

Al terminar la función, ella salió de última de la carpa y nos topamos en la entrada por casualidad. En ese momento tropezamos ya que ella no estaba mirando por donde iba distraída totalmente.

De la impresión casi se cae y por reflejo le sostuve la mano, vi algo extraño en su futuro, las visiones eran borrosas.

― ¿Está usted bien? ― me apresure a preguntar.

― Si gracias, me agarraste descuidada― luego agrego ― Me pareces familiar ― termino diciendo con cara de extrañeza.

― Me llamo Edward Cullen― preferí mentir y usar el nombre por el cual me conocían en el circo, no sea que me conozca y pueda delatarme para regresar a un lugar al que no quiero regresar.

― Mucho gusto ― dijo y continuó.

― Me llamo Bella Swan ― lanzo su nombre de manera despreocupada.

― Señorita Swan, me disculpo por el susto que le di y quisiera recompensarla, guiándola por toda la feria ― me apresure a decir, ya que las visiones me intrigaban y quería ver su exactitud.

― No te molestes, ya debo regresar a casa. Pero podemos dar ese paseo mañana en el día. ― explico y propuso, como lo haría cualquier chica con sentido común.

― En ese caso, nos vemos mañana. ― le dije mientras estrechaba nuevamente su mano y comprobaba que las visiones no solo habían cambiado, sino que permanecían borrosas.

En estas nuevas visiones, ella se dirigía a su casa sin contratiempos, pero igual de distraída.

Es extraño, esto jamás me había pasado. Que las visiones cambiasen, algo extraño tenía esta chica. Quisiera verla nuevamente.

Era la primera hora de la mañana y ya llevaba varias horas de pie dando el mantenimiento respectivo a todas las instalaciones y animales del circo.

Era común que hiciera eso, los animales solo saben que deben ser alimentados, las carpas y alrededores no se limpian solos y siempre todo debe estar impecable para en dueño del circo.

― Buenos días Edward. ― escuche una voz que me hablaba en la espalda.

― Ya sé de donde te conozco.

Me asuste al reconocer la voz y escuchar lo que dijo.

― Te he soñado por mucho tiempo, y en esos sueños estamos felizmente casados. - decía bella mientras sonreía.

― Así, que interesante. ― le dije mientras la saludaba y quedaba extasiado con el suceso.

Cumplí su sueño y me establecí en ese lugar. Deje de viajar porque ya me había encontrado y no quise volver a perderme.

De vez en cuando tuvimos altercados, pero nada serio. De vez en cuando quise escapar, pero me horrorizaba el hecho de dejarla atrás.

De vez en cuando quiso dejarme, pero pude convencerla de luchar por lo nuestro. De vez en cuando tuvimos problemas, pero estábamos enamorados.

Después de algún tiempo, llegue a una conclusión de lo sucedido ese mágico día.

No pude ver si futuro, estaba totalmente oscuro y desconocido porqué estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y esto bloqueaba mi "poder", ya que de cierta forma ella era parte de mí y yo no puedo ver mi futuro.

Todo esto, se los puedo contar ahora nietos míos, porque ahora, aunque no puedo ver mi futuro, estoy seguro que la volveré a ver pronto, muy pronto.

**Hola les gusto las historia la escribió mi esposo, al que amo tanto por darme cuerda, yo sólo betee la historia y agregue una que otra cosilla.**

**Espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mí.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**kc**


End file.
